


The wind that carries you home

by Loreyulia



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Post Series, Rating May Change, over all fluff, part of a series, sort of free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreyulia/pseuds/Loreyulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of No. 6, Nezumi leaves with a parting kiss and a promise to return. Years after such events, he returns to the former West Block, guided by the wind that carries him home- that leads him to the man he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Welcoming Kiss

The wind that carries you home 

Part one: A welcoming kiss

 

The wind is high, whispering its breath across the arid landscape. Dry, crumbling clay cliffs gradually give way to sparse, brittle patches of grass. The earth is healing, slowly repairing the jagged scars left in the wake of the Wall's destruction. 

 

You can hear the crying of the wild dogs, still carried upon the wind; but at least the scent of refuse and decay is not as prevalent any more. The city lays sprawled out before him, dim lights wavering in the distance. Only a few years gone, but the once decrepit pock mark of West Block shows significant improvement. Nezumi wonders briefly, how much of it is Shion's doing. The thought makes him smile, just the smallest fraction.

 

Night is falling, the sun sinking lazily below the horizon. 

 

Nezumi halts, his heavy boots scuffing softly across the few blades of grass that have struggled to the surface. He looks down, admiring the sight. After all these years, this barren land is finally beginning to fight back. It rebels against the decimated wall, and all it once stood for. He tries not to laugh, but a few bitter snickers slip out. 

 

His chest feels constricted, as though some one has reached inside and taken hold of his heart and squeezes until he can hardly bare it. He closes his eyes against the world, and breathes in deeply; exhaling the bitterness from his lungs with an agitated sigh. With a gentle rasp, his eyelashes rise; like a curtain ascending before a play. 

 

Nezumi's cool, grey eyes fix on the blood red horizon; the color reminiscent of two crimson eyes he cherishes, and misseds so dearly. There is only one reason, only one promise- one person who can make him come back to this place. It stiffens his resolve, and with a quiet scraping sound of rubber soles against crusty dirt, Nezumi continues his journey into the new, and unknown streets of the former West Block. 

 

\- 

Nezumi shouldn't have been so surprised by the sight that greets him once he returns to his old home. He half expects it to be ransacked, left abandoned and demolished; completely stripped of the musty books, and warm memories it holds. However, he is proven wrong; so utterly, joyously wrong. 

 

The craggy concrete wall that shields the stairs which lead down to the bunker, is dotted with dozens of potted plants. Verdant emerald greenery, and bright purple flowers explode across the wall and the ground below. The plants are hale, and hearty; a great amount of time and love devoted to keeping them alive in this desolate wasteland. 

 

It's not the abundant flora that catches his attention however. No, that honor belongs to the young man not more than a yard away. 

 

The setting sun bathes Shion's snowy hair in hues of gold and amber. Even from a distance, Nezumi can tell that his friend has grown quite a bit taller in his absence. Pride swells in him, seeing Shion grown into a fine man. He even looks like he has gained a fair amount of muscle. 

 

A metal watering can, shaped childishly like a goldfish and painted in bright orange, shiny paint is tipped forward in Shion's hands. The remnants of sunlight glint and sparkle with the drops of water that fall from the watering can, to nourish the loamy soil of a particularly large fern. A soft, content smile perches upon Shion's lips.

 

Nezumi practically feels his skin warm at the sight, his pulse thuds at an uncomfortable velocity. He stops suddenly, close enough now that he can hear the soft, off key voice of his friend, as he sings a familiar tune. 

 

"The wind is sweeping souls away-  people are snatching hearts away. 

Oh Earth! Oh, rain and wind! Oh heaven! Oh, light! 

Put an end to everything here, and live here." 

 

Shion's gentle voice carries on the wind, his back turned now as he bends over a box of pale blue flowers. The song prickles at Nezumi. The last time it was sung, from the boy's own lips, Shion's eyes were muddy and lifeless. He still can recall the red flower of Shion's life's blood blossomed across his shirt. His healthy, warm skin turned cold and rigid. 

 

A shiver runs through Nezumi, that has nothing to do with the night time chill that is starting to set in. 

 

Shion continues to sing, his scratchy, underused vocals falling and rising with the wind. 

 

"You need more practice, my ears are burning in horror at how much you are butchering that song,"   Nezumi declares, his voice as mocking and fond as ever. 

 

Shion jolts so suddenly, that the watering can tumbles to the ground; the liquid spilling, and seeping out into a wide array across the hard packed dirt. "Nezumi?!" He cries out, standing and turning around in the blink of an eye. It warms Nezumi right down to his very bones, that Shion looks so utterly amazed to see him  

 

"Looks like you've made yourself at home." Sauntering forward, Nezumi stops a few feet away from his friend. A smirk struggles to stay hidden, when he notices he is still taller than Shion by a few inches. 

 

The plum wine shadow of dusk ripens Shion's crimson eyes; and they flash like precious rubies under the rising moon. His gaze is soft, the lines around his eyes slightly crinkled with joy."Nezumi..." He breathes the name, moving toward the slim, dark figure of his friend.

 

All at once, Nezumi finds himself caught up in a tight embrace; Shion's sun-warmed hair presses just beneath his chin- the man's face nestles against his chest. He breathes deep the scent of wind and sun, of spicy earth and home; all the things that Shion was, and is. 

 

The strong pair of arms wrapped about Nezumi's slender waist tighten; Shion presses his body flush against his. With a soft huff, Nezumi places his chin atop the snowy crown of hair below him; and he smiles. For the first time in a number of years, he feels at peace. 

 

He feels the clutch of fingers at his shirt front, the display a silent, childish plea for "never make me let this go again". Nezumi isn't sure he can keep that kind of promise, so he keeps his thoughts to himself. For now, at least. 

 

With an embarrassed chuckle, Shion eventually pulls away- still only a hairs breadth away from Nezumi. He looks up, a tender ache brimming from his expressive features. 

 

Nezumi feels his heart leap up into his throat at the sight; and he tries in vain to swallow it back down. And he does not flinch, does not pull away when Shion tips up and places the softest kiss upon his lips. 

 

As all their shared kisses have been, it is achingly chaste and short lived, before Shion parts from him once more. Nezumi recognizes the flickering heat that sizzles through his veins; the rush of chemicals in his brain that will make it hard to think of little else than the man before him, and all the things left unsaid. 

 

A familiar smirk settles on his lips as Nezumi whispers with a teasing edge in his voice, "What was that kiss for, this time?" 

 

Shion breaks their intense eye contact, his gaze falling down to his hands; which are cradling Nezumi's tenderly between their chests. The alabaster fringe of his hair hides his expression. His grip tightens around Nezumi's, and he lifts his head to meet his eyes again. 

"To welcome you home, Nezumi." He looks uncertain, because he knows that they both know, Nezumi can not promise to stay. He is certain however, that the man standing before him needs to know, that together they will always have a home to come back to. 

 

Shion's firm resolve shines through his burning gaze and his stiff chin. That this time, he won't let Nezumi go so easily. 

 

Nezumi laughs, his deep voice rushing away with the wind. He can't help it. After all this time, it's not he who helped shape Shion into the man he is today. It was that city. It was the revelation of truth, that changed him. And though Nezumi still has his fears, that Shion has lost an innocence not easily regained, he knows that the man he has grown to love is still standing before him. 

 

Laughter cuts off abruptly, and Nezumi looks into Shion's eyes with a severity that would normally unsettle others. But not Shion, it never really has with him. "It's good to be home, Shion." 

 

A bright smile blossoms across Shion's face, and he nods his acknowledgement. That even though right now he does not have the answers to his questions- and maybe he never will- he has Nezumi. He has the home they have built together, he has the memories of quiet evenings reading by gas lamps. The welcoming smell of bubbling soup, and the snuffling squeaks of all the little rats that ran about. 

 

Right now, they have one another once again. In laughter, in tears and anger. In love. It's all the two of them, broken and disillusioned as they are, can ever ask for. They both smile and walk toward the steps that lead down to their safe haven; shut away from the rest of the world  

 

Nezumi clasps Shion's hand, just a little tighter. The thank you for still being here, left unspoken. 

 

E/N: Keep in mind I have not read the novels, so canonically I don't know how the series truly ends. So think of this as an A/U, or how I want the series to end (because I'm an angst riddled sap). If you would like to see a second part, feel free to pm or leave a comment on what you would like to see happen. If you'd like a sex scene, or just fluff- maybe straight out hashing things over between them. I'll take everything you say into consideration. If you guys like it the way it is, I'll change it to complete. 

Until later, thank you all for reading! 

Love Loreyulia.


	2. Part Two: Cradled in my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion shows his jealous side and Nezumi rebuttals with his seductive charms.

The wind that carries you home 

Part two: Cradled in my hand 

A/N: here is the second part to the series, and it picks up right after the events from the previous part. This time it is in Shion's perspective. And the rating is being bumped up to T for now. :) Enjoy! 

 

Cold, damp earth sets a preternatural chill into Shion's bones. As the bunker door swings shut on its rusty hinges, the underground swallows them up. It's quiet and still in the dank, oppressive tunnel, but Shion smiles. His sweaty palm twitches pleasantly against Nezumi's warm, textured skin. 

 

This was right- this feels as natural as breathing. This all consuming adoration. 

 

The two of them traverse the murky, familiar hall until they reach the specific door that leads to their once shared inner sanctum. "I hope you haven't tidied the place up too much while I was gone," Nezumi's voice is lofty, the charisma dripping from every syllable, "otherwise I'll never be able to find a damn thing again." 

 

Shion chuckles, joy bubbling in his stomach like effervescent champagne; all bright, and crisp and making his thoughts spin in a love drunk dance. "Don't worry, I was able to show a little restraint," he quips cheekily, looking up at Nezumi's elegant face. Shion can barely discern any notable features in the darkness; but the pearlescent glow of Nezumi's silver eyes can not be shrouded.

 

"Hn," the older man scoffs, pushing air through his nose and making a rather undignified sound. Nothing else is said as they make their way into the room in silence. 

 

Regretfully Nezumi lets go of Shion's hand, and shuffles about; turning on the gas lamp that sits dusty and unused upon the coffee table. The room flickers into existence, the blurry outlines sharpening and mellowing out with the golden light.  

 

Truth be told, Shion rarely came down here ever since Nezumi left for those few years. Though he was at peace with the man's decision, it still didn't mean that the memories of this place weren't painful... and Shion wasn't much of a masochist. 

 

He watches the light cast Nezumi's pale face in twisted shadows. Shion wonders what he was thinking, as his stormy silver eyes survey the room. Hardly anything has been moved since their separation; the only tell tale differences were the updated furnishings Shion had moved in, in the hopes that Nezumi would soon change his mind and come home. 

 

But years had passed instead, and with each month falling away like the leaves of a tree, Shion started to lose hope. 

 

It shocked him the first time it happened, sat up late at night in his new apartment in the slowly reconstructed city formally known as No. 6. He had been re-reading Hamlet for what must have been the seventh time now, and as he closed the faded, ink smudged pages his thoughts irrevocably turned to Nezumi. Normally such recollections were fond, and warm. However this time, two years into the man's absence, it left nothing but a bitter, cold ache in his chest. 

 

It was unlike him to dwell upon such negative emotions; but ever since the Correctional Facility- ever since he killed a man in cold blood- he had not been the same. His unexpected anger twisted and writhed beneath his skin, making his blood run hot. After all of that, Nezumi hadn't even given him the courtesy of a proper goodbye. A goodbye filled with wanton kisses, and torrid desire. No declaration of feelings, dramatic and sappy enough to grace the Stages.

 

Instead he received a chaste kiss; Nezumi's delicate touch whispered across his chin, his lips an ethereal dream that dissipated as soon as he opened his eyes. 

 

And then he hated himself for hating Nezumi; and he curled his knees protectively against his chest. Shion had sobbed himself raw that night, but after that, his tears had all dried up for good. 

 

The outdoor garden had been a whim; a compromise as it were. Since it was... painful going inside, Shion decided instead to spruce up the outside. It started with asters, and soon juniper trees followed, diligently shaped in traditional bonsai fashion. The ferns and tulips came later, and the newest addition had been a vibrant row of forget me nots; a subtle unspoken hint if ever Nezumi decided to come back around. 

 

Every other day Shion would ride his motorized scooter out to the former West Block. He would start each venture by visiting Inukashi and all his scruffy dogs. The boy had not changed much over the years, though his harsh tongue did not lash out quite so often. But there were times where Shion would be crouched by the natural spring, washing the dirt and fleas out of the dogs' shaggy coats; and he would look up, to find Inukashi's brown eyes full of unreserved pity.  

 

Shion never said anything, but deep down he hated catching a glimpse of the Dog keeper's special brand of kindness. After all, it was the kind of look one would give to a pet who you knew was slowly dying of some incurable disease... and that maybe it was best to just put it out of its misery. Those days always had him leaving the ruined inn, with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

Some times he would even stop by Rikiga-san's place, and give him the baked goods his mother would send along. Such visits were always filled with tearful fawning, and the man's pitiful pining. He would never let Shion leave his house hungry though, and after a few shots of sake Rikiga-san would blabber on about how precious Shion was to him. The man might have been a degenerate lush, but he had good intentions buried deep beneath the rubble of his broken heart. And no matter what, Shion would never hesitate to call this man, friend. 

 

The days would inevitably end the same; with Shion tending to his thriving garden and then him sitting upon the crumbling ruins- his gaze trained forever on the horizon. Nezumi's dark figure never appeared, and as soon as the moon rose high in the black sky, Shion would head home with a heavy heart. 

 

Nezumi had once said that he was the one who was destined to wait. It was just in his personality to do so. 

 

But now, here was the man he had not been able to banish from his thoughts from the moment he left; drifting with the wind and into his life like he always had. 

 

Shion smiles brightly, his friend's back turned to him so he does not see his jubilant expression. Nezumi had not forgotten his promise. He had not forgotten Shion. 

 

How could he ask for more? 

\- 

They sit back on the plush couch, in companionable silence. The evening was ripening, and Shion can feel the tired sting grating against his eyes. He wants nothing more than to curl up in the twin sized bed, and sleep ensconced in Nezumi's solid embrace. To nuzzle his nose into the man's chest and breathe deep his scent. 

 

"Sleepy head," he hears Nezumi croon fondly, the warmth that rounds out his deep voice sends shivers across Shion's skin. He chances a glance in his direction, and is momentarily stunned by the deep emotions that burden Nezumi's gaze. 

 

Shion swallows heavily, a slight clench to his jaw. It was obvious that Nezumi still cares for him... but it doesn't appease the jealousy he feels. He has no proof, but a man as handsome and enigmatic as Nezumi would never be deprived from a surplus of lovers. 

 

His fingers grip uselessly at his pants legs as an outlet for his strange emotions. He has no right to be jealous over some thing like that... Nezumi wasn't exactly his, he was free to sleep with who ever he wanted to. Still... 

 

"Did you..." Shion begins, tone hard and tinged with uncontrollable bitterness, "did you have... sex with any one while you were... away?" This conversation is stilted, and made awkward by the envious way in which he spoke. 

 

He can't bare to look at Nezumi, to gauge his reaction to this unexpected shift in mood. Stupid... Shion berates himself, willing his maelstrom of emotions to subside. 

 

The last thing he expects is to hear Nezumi's laughter; a sound that fills the empty spaces of the room, and all of the places Shion had begun to think were hollow inside himself. 

 

"You know Shion," Nezumi stops and chortles, his eyes screwed shut and his lips pulled so wide his teeth showed, "I never pegged you as the jealous sort. Then again, you did almost beat that deadbeat journalist half to death when he suggested I whore myself out for him. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." 

 

Nezumi sweeps a thoughtful glance along the length of Shion's trembling frame, from the top of his snowy head, to the tips of his smart dress shoes; and then back up to settle on the man's burning crimson eyes. 

 

"Nezumi..." he gripes, his scowl indicating that he wasn't appreciating the teasing. 

 

"Relax," Nezumi relents, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You don't have to worry, it seems I have a thing for air headed genuises; and those aren't as easy to come by as you'd think." He ends his confession with a flirty wink. 

 

Shion refuses to acknowledge the fluttering in his stomach. 

 

"Did you?" the mood turns suddenly serious once more, Nezumi's question hanging heavily between them. 

 

At first Shion doesn't understand what is being asked of him. His puzzlement must show clearly enough on his face because Nezumi starts to laugh again. For some reason it makes Shion blush this time, since he has the faintest inkling that Nezumi was making fun of him. 

 

"I'm taking that as a 'no'," Nezumi states, suddenly shifting his torso sideways and leaning closer to Shion. He smirks, his gaze turning predatory, Shion feels. It was the kind of look he was accustomed to seeing on the man's delicate face when he was making some one squirm and beg. 

 

"So," Nezumi breathes out the word, his voice soft and husky. He leans further into Shion's personal space, and the weight of his gaze sends pleasant shivers down his spine. "You're still a virgin then, aren't you?" 

 

As arbitrary as the question is, coming from Nezumi's full, pink lips it sounds much more sinful than it should.

 

"Y-yes," Shion stammers, the situation finally becoming clear to him. Nezumi had said that he hadn't had sex with any one while he was away, and neither had he. They had stayed faithful to one another, when they didn't really have to. 

 

Shion trembles, when Nezumi's hot, moist breath fans across his neck; right above the twisting snake like scar the man always seems to admire. "You're so stupid," the words are spoken against his skin. Shion can feel the smooth, cool texture of the lips against his neck; the warm, wet spit left behind. 

 

He does his very best not to whimper from all the need pressurizing inside him. Instead, he takes a calming, albeit shaky breath and replies, "What did I do now?" 

 

Nezumi turns his face so his mouth is no longer in contact with Shion's skin. His inky hair feathers across his shoulder though, leaving a ticklish sensation there. "You could have had sex with some one. I wouldn't have cared." 

 

Except his acerbic tone speaks otherwise. 

 

Shion smiles to himself. "Same goes for you then," he quips, enjoying the simple closeness of Nezumi's being. 

 

There's a sigh puffed against his mint green button up; a sound of Nezumi clearly admitting defeat. "You're right," he replies dryly, "I could have. But no matter how sexually frustrated I got, I couldn't stomach the thought of fucking some one else." 

 

An unwelcome pang of arousal flares between Shion's clenched together thighs at the dirty way the term 'fucking' makes him feel. It was carnal, and hot... 

 

Of course Nezumi would notice such a thing. 

 

"Am I turning you on, your majesty?" Shion can sense the smirk widening against his skin; and inwardly curses. Because Nezumi is far too good at this. 

 

"N-nezumi... I-" his voice shakes, and the strain of the situation is evident in his higher pitch. It's all so new, so fast- Shion has never felt this hot and aware before. 

 

He can smell the strong scent of the stale air, and the heady musk of Nezumi's skin. The heat of their bodies is palpable, and it was almost stifling. Shion needs to breathe properly, but it was hard to hold onto oxygen when strong, sharp teeth graze teasingly at his throat. A whimper catches on a choked inhale; this was too much- too much...

 

Shion is shaking, and Nezumi is nibbling against his pulse point- one of his nimble hands smoothing up from the couch to rest upon Shion's hip. A flash of unbearable arousal courses through him, when Nezumi's tongue begins to run hot, wet trails across his red ribbon like scar. He knows his face is flushed at this point, he was too keyed up to deny that fact... still, he really hopes Nezumi won't notice just how turned on this was making him. 

 

The fingers on his hip curl possessively, dragging Shion's lower half closer to Nezumi's. Their legs are flush, and intertwined. Nezumi's lips wander up, exploring his earlobe curiously when the sensation makes Shion cry out. He had no idea how sensitive that area could be... 

 

"Please, Nezumi- I-I..." Shion tries to plead. Though whether it was for the man to stop, or keep going- he wasn't entirely sure. 

 

Nezumi lets go of his earlobe, the wet suckling sounds still ringing in his ears; and he looks down into Shion's lust blown eyes. Even in the dim room, those stormy silver eyes shine with unrivaled beauty. Nezumi tips his head to the side thoughtfully; his pale lips now pink, and parted- his own arousal written clearly.

 

With a gentle smile, he presses a soft kiss on Shion's trembling lips. "Stupid boy," he pulls away to mumble, before stealing another kiss. 

 

They never get further than that. After a few lingering presses of lips, Nezumi pulls apart for good and shifts away. 

 

"We should get some sleep," he murmurs, his voice deep and rich from their previous activities. 

 

Shion beams, his hand seeking out Nezumi's to twine their fingers together. 

 

And his heart thrums with excitement, all the possibilities he thought were forever out of his reach, now lay cradled warmly in his hand.  

 

E/N: please note that I still have not read the ending to the Novel series, though I am currently up to volume 3. I have read some fanfiction from people who have read all of the novels so I know a few things about the ending. Also, I pretty much have the next two chapters planned out, but I hope you let me know what exactly you would like to see from this series. The chapters don't have to be linear either, they are only like that for now because of all the interconnected ideas I have. 

Next part will be in Nezumi's point of view again, and they are going to take a trip into the newly constructed city to visit Karan. I hope you look forward to a bit of angst. :)


End file.
